


The Thing That Can’t Be?

by fergus80



Series: Carmen AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a SHORT coda of the episode No Rest for the Wicked (Start is actually the episode but with an obvious change.). This is part 5 of my Carmen!Verse. I would REALLY recommend going to read those stories before this one, or it really won’t make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Can’t Be?

Dean felt the hellhounds ripping apart his body. Every slash of their claws ripping his soul out of this flesh. The pain was unimaginable. But it was nothing, nothing compared to what was going to happen. His soul sank into the ground, he could feel it. Feel it leave his body, or what was left of his body. It was over. All over. There was nothing he could do. And for a brief moment he wished he would have used the knife on himself. But he didn’t have long to think about that.

Burning hot chains attacked his soul, his ‘body’ generated a form that they anchored themselves too. Cutting through his wrist, his side, his shoulder, his ankles. Each pulsing with hot electricity, trying to pull him apart. If he thought the hellhounds were painful... this was an all new level of perfected torture. And besides the pain... the worst part... he was alone. All alone. He screamed out into the emptiness. “HELP!” His voice echoed loud, hurting his own ears.

“SOMEBODY!... HELP ME!” The echo rang, shaking him and pulling on the chains once again. The pain to great, the loneliness consuming him, he screamed again, “SAMMMMMMM!!!” 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

She woke with a start, straight up in bed. Out of breath, heart racing. She reached over to the monitor. It was quiet. No crying. ‘So why did I wake up?’ she asked herself. All she knew was something was wrong. 

She got up and went to the nursery. It was quiet, she looked into the crib, and the baby was sound asleep. She knew she shouldn’t, but she felt like she needed to. She picked him up softly and held him to her. Grasping to him. 

“Carmen?” she almost jumped at the sound of her name, and turned around to her brother.

“Tom...”

“You know, if he’s fussy he’s the age you should let him cry a little. So he knows you won’t come all the time.” 

She smiled, “I know what the books say. And he’s fine. It’s just me. I had a bad dream.” She smiled down at the baby, not believing that he was almost 3 months old already. “But he’s the one helping me get back to sleep.”

He nodded, “Maybe you shouldn’t watch those movies before you go to bed. Making you dream of Demons and stuff. You are old enough to know they aren’t real.” 

She smiled at him, ‘If you only knew,’ she thought. She gently but the baby back into his crib. “Sweet dreams Samuel Dean.” She said softly, bushing back the soft sandy, brown hair on this head. She walked over to her brother, “Maybe you’re right.” 

He wrapped her in his arms, gave her a hug, and then patted her on the back. “Get some sleep.” 

“I’m going to make some warm milk first. Want some?”

“Sure,” he said, and then watched her walk down the stairs for the Kitchen. He smiled and walked over to the crib, taking out his cell phone from his pocket. “Is it over?”

He nodded against the phone. “What about Sam?” He listened intently. “Do what you can with him.” He leaned over the baby, and laid his hand gently on the top of his head. “I’ll get things ready for the back up plain here with little Sammy.” He hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket.

He smiled down at the sleeping infant, “I have plans for you little one.” It was just a matter of time.


End file.
